


Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push

by isindismay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dark Humor, Drama, Gen, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: Mulder and Scully try to explain to a group of officials that the spread of a certain virus is not due to cellphone signals. Content warning: current world events.
Kudos: 2





	Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a news article with the question "What would Mulder do?" so I wrote this barely-solicited fan fiction.

“-so you see that there is no scientific way that COVID-19 could spread by cellphone signals. It is a biological agent that spreads from person to-“ Scully looked horrified as the assembled officials began to talk among themselves, some of them shouting their disagreement at her. 

Mulder hopped up on the stage and hurried over to her. She looked at him, appealing for help. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down by her ear. “Let me talk to them.”

Scully frowned and mouthed his name, fearful he was just going to rile them up with more nonsense. They weren’t listening to sense, and she had stated it the facts as clearly and simply as possible. 

She sighed and let him guide her away from the mic and step up to the podium himself. “Gentlemen, ladies, I know you’re all scared right now. We all are. They want us to be scared.”

Scully cringed. He was already slipping into some conspiracy theory the like of which the Lone Gunmen would print on their front page. 

“But let’s look at the evidence.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. “Take a look at this, if you will. This is a map of all the locations in North America where 5G has been implemented. It also shows additional sites where testing has been carried out. You can see that Washington state, which has been one of our worst hit by the virus, has had no 5G testing before now.” 

The crowd had settled down a little, but still a few people were trying to talk over him. He raised his voice and continued. “There have been extensive cases in Canada, yet look at where they are in the process of rolling out 5G. They haven’t even gotten started!”

The crowd were looking at each other. Some of them still shaking their heads, but Scully dared to hope that her partner might be getting through to them. 

“Okay let’s take a short break and then I’ll come back to take questions.”

“Where’d you get that map, Mulder?” Scully asked as he joined her off stage. 

He smirked and scratched the back of his head. “Well, I couldn’t get ahold of one in time.”

Scully raised an eyebrow at him, then snatched the map off him. “Mulder! You drew this yourself!” she hissed. 

Mulder’s smirk turned into a guilty grin. “Well I based it off of the data I gathered so far.”

“You can’t do that! You’re lying to people!”

“And what are they doing other than spreading lies?” He flicked the back of the piece of paper. “Besides, this is the truth. Might not be the printed truth, but sometimes truth needs a little push along.”

Scully gave him a harsh look. “You’d better be right.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606935) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay)




End file.
